gtafandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Tehtävät
Tämä on kaiken kattava lista pelin Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas tehtävistä. Los Santos Päähenkilö Carl Johnson palaa kotikaupunkiinsa Los Santosiin ja haluaa vakiinnuttaa itsensä naapurustoon. Tehtävät tässä kaupungissa koskevat Carlia joka saavuttaa valtaa jengissään Grove Street Families. Moni kaupungin tehtävistä opettaa pelaajaa hallitsemaan pelissä tarvittavia toimintoja. Los Santosissa on yhteensä 28 tehtävää. Esittely #In the beginning Carl "CJ" Johnson #Big Smoke - tehtävä opettaa hallitsemaan BMX:n ajoa, tutustuttaa Los Santosiin sekä avaa BMX haasteen. Lance "Ryder" Wilson #Ryder - tehtävä avaa parturit, ravintolat, sekä opettaa auton ajamista. Se myös avaa Sweetin tehtävät. Sean "Sweet" Johnson #Tagging Up Turf #Cleaning the Hood #Drive-Thru #Nines and AKs #Drive-By #Sweet's Girl #Cesar Vialpando Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris #OG Loc #Running Dog #Wrong Side of the Tracks #Just Business Lance "Ryder" Wilson #Home Invasion #Catalyst #Robbing Uncle Sam Cesar Vialpando #High Stakes, Low Rider - kilpaile Cesaria sekä muita kilpailijoita vastaan OG Loc #Life's a Beach #Madd Dogg's Rhymes #Management Issues #House Party C.R.A.S.H #Burning Desire #Gray Imports Sean "Sweet" Johnson #Doberman #Los Sepulcros #Reuniting the Families #Green Sabre Badlands Näyttää siltä, että Big Smoke on täysin uskoutunut Officer Tenpennyyn ja tekee juuri niin kuin hän käskee. Tenpenny varoittaa CJ:tä pysymään poissa Big Smokesta tai Sweet kärsii. Badlandsissa on yhteensä 14 tehtävää. C.R.A.S.H. #Badlands - tapa ex-poliisi Tenpennyä varten Catalina HUOMAA: Kaikkia Catalinan tehtäviä ei voi suorittaa peräkkäin, kun on suorittanut yhden Catalinan antaman tehtävän, joutuu suorittamaan muiden tehtäviä ennen kuin voi jatkaa Catalinan tehtävistä. #First Date #Tanker Commander The Truth #Body Harvest - kaappaa rekka Cesar Vialpando #King in Exile Catalina #First Base - #Against All Odds - ryöstä vedonlyöntipaikka #Gone Courting - Catalina ottaa Carlin mökkiin osoittaakseen hellyyttä #Local Liquor Store - ryöstä liköörikauppa #Made in Heaven - Catalina haluaa vain olla ystävä #Small Town Bank - ryöstä pankki Cesar Vialpando #Wu Zi Mu - kilpaile Woozieta vastaan #Farewell, My Love... - kilpaile Catalinaa sekä hänen poikaystäväänsä Claudea vastaan The Truth #Are You Going To San Fierro? - polta The Truthin huumeviljelmät, sekä aja San Fierroon San Fierro Asiat alkavat näytää hyvältä Carlia kohtaan, hän nyt omistaa pienen autotallin sekä joitakin puolulaisia jotka puolustavat häntä kohti voimaa sekö valtaa. San Fierro tarjoaa tehtäviä joissa Carl voi tulla vielä vahvemmaksi jotta voisi palata takaisin Los Santosiin. San Fierrossa on yhteensä 19 tehtävää. Carl "CJ" Johnson #Wear Flowers in Your Hair - kiertoajelu San Fierrossa #555 We Tip #Deconstruction - hae kostoa työmaan työntekijöistä Driving School #Back to School - opi ajamaan Triads #Photo Opportunity - paljasta jengiläisiä kiinni itse teosta Jizzy B #Jizzy (tehtävä) - auta Jizzyä hänen parittajan hommissaan #T-Bone Mendez - hyvitä vähän varastettua rahaa #Mike Toreno - etsi Mike Toreno Wu Zi Mu #Mountain Cloud Boys - saata Woozie turvaan #Ran Fa Li - varasta auto lentokentältä #Lure - estä salamurha houkuttimen avulla #Amphibious Assault #The Da Nang Thang - päästä joitakin pakolaisia laivalta ja tapa Snakehead. Triads #Outrider - kuljeta huumeita tiesulkujen ohi C.R.A.S.H. #Snail Trail - tapa toimittaja sekä hänen yhteytensä Triads #Ice Cold Killa - murtaudu Jizzyn Pleasure Domeen ja tapa Jizzy #Pier 69 (tehtävä) - järjestä sopimus Ballasin sekä Loco Syndicaten välillä tappaaksesi Ryderin ja T-Bone Mendezin. #Toreno's Last Flight - ammu alas Torenon helikopteri #Yay Ka-Boom-Boom - tuhoa tehdas Desert Aavikolla on 9 tehtävää. Tuntematon #Monster - ajamista Monsterilla #Highjack - kaappaa rekka-auto ja aja se Dohertyyn Mike Toreno #Interdiction - saata sekä suojele Torenon helikopteria #Verdant Meadows - osta lentokenttä ja opettele lentämään lentokoneella #Learning to Fly #N.O.E. #Stowaway The Truth #Black Project #Green Goo Las Venturas Carl on saanut paljon kuuluisuutta itselleenSen lisäksi että hän on saanut paljon valtaa takaisin, hän on myös ylpeä liikkeen omistaja sekä ison kasinon osakas. Las Venturasissa on 18 tehtävää. The Four Dragons Casino #Fender Ketchup - säikäytä tyyppi ajelemalla ympäri kaupunkia samalla kun hän roikkuu tuulilasissasi #Explosive Situation - varasta dynamiittia kivilouhokselta #You've Had Your Chips - lakkauta väärennettyjä pelimerkkejä tekevä tehdas #Don Peyote - pelasta Maccer ja Kent Paul aavikolta Casino Heist #Architectural Espionage - varasta Caligula's Casinon piirrustukset #Key to Her Heart - aloita suhde Millien kanssa varastaaksesi käyntikortin #Dam and Blast #Cop Wheels - varasta neljä poliisimoottoripyörää #Up, Up and Away! - varasta panssaroitu auto käyttämällä Leviathania Caligula's Casino #Intensive Care - pelasta Johnny Sindacco #The Meat Business - pakene Sindaccoseilta lihatehtaalta C.R.A.S.H. #Misappropriation - tapa muutama liittovaltion agenttia aavikolla Madd Dogg #Madd Dogg - pelasta Madd Dogg itsemurhayritykseltä The Four Dragons Casino #Fish in a Barrel Caligula's Casino #Freefall C.R.A.S.H. #High Noon - tapa Officer Pulaski Caligula's Casino #Saint Mark's Bistro - lennä Liberty Cityyn ja tapa Giorgio Forelli Casino Robbery #Breaking the Bank at Caligula's - kasinon ryöstäminen The Four Dragons Casino #A Home In The Hills - ota Madd Dogg's Crib Takaisin Los Santosiin CJ:llä on kaikkea, rahaa, valtaa ja kuuluisuutta. Hän ei kuitenkaan ole tyytyväinen, eikä liike-elämä ole häntä varten, Carl haluaa palata vanhaan naapurustoonsa. Carl "CJ" Johnson #Vertical Bird - varasta Torenolle Hydra lentotukialukselta #Home Coming - hae Sweet poliisilaitokselta, tapa pari huumediileriä sekä valloita Grove Street toistamiseen #Cut Throat Business - jahtaa OG Locia palauttaakseen Madd Doggin musiikin Sean "Sweet" Johnson #Beat Down on B-Dup - aloita jengisota valloittaaksesi Glen Parkin #Grove 4 Life - valloita Idlewood sekä muut naapurustot Carl "CJ" Johnson #Riot - aja Grove Streetille keskelle täydellistä verilöylyä Sean "Sweet" Johnson #Los Desperados - ota Cesarin Vagos uudelleen haltuusi #End of the Line - tuhoa Big Smoken huumetehdas sekä jahtaa Tenpennyä Luokka:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Tehtävät